A plurality of patents/patent applications is present in the present field in relation to fencing systems. One such application is GB 2300206 relating to an element with an outer casing with an open round or rounded section bounding a cavity and made from a strip with punched or cut fins intended to injure intruders, wherein said cavity contains an electrical conductor axially arranged in the cavity and a steel casing, the conductor being insulated from the said casing by an insulating sheath, the element being intended for form spiral coils.
The fencing system of GB 2300206 is disadvantageous in that it fails to provide a system which is resistant enough to be cut to deter intruders. The present invention on the other hand proposes a fencing system having interconnected elements such that each element comprises, additional to a conventional sensor conductor, a reinforcing member imparting substantially increased mechanical strength properties to the overall fencing system. To this end, the present invention features a fencing element designed to incorporate an inner reinforcing wire extending all along the sensor conductor.
Disposing a bulky support wire alongside an electrical and/or optical conductor to be crimped such that an outer casing with an open round or rounded section bounding a cavity enclosing said support wire together with said electrical and/or optical conductor poses manufacturing problems as said reinforcement wire might damage said conductor wire during crimping process. Therefore, the present invention further provides a method for manufacturing a fencing system having interconnected elements comprised of conductor wires and reinforcement wires wherein said wires are crimped in the manner that damage to said conductor wires by said reinforcement wires during crimping is prevented.
The present invention further provides a fencing system with improved mechanical strength also having sharp barbs in the form of conventional barbed tapes provided with pointed and/or cutting barbs and transversely folded around the interconnected tubular elements.